


Subject 008

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Muteness, Starvation, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: "Subject Number 008 might just be a great achievement in your eyes, miss, but she may be very dangerous for us all.""Watch it, newbie. You have to know he's off-limits!""Sorry about ?!@#/ dear. I'll try and make sure she doesnt hurt you.""Dont listen to /@$!×. She'll only decieve you."





	Subject 008

_Where am I?_  

She glanced at the weird ground beneath her paws.

It was strange and tough, not at all like the grass she fell asleep on.

Her coat were different aswell.

Instead of its light brown, it was completely black, other then her almost-blinding bright green paws.

She then noticed the big window.

She stood up, looking at the shadows inside it. 

None of then looked like her.

They all were standing on their hind legs, holding things with their paws.

Suddenly, a strange voice boomed overhead.

_"Subject 008, please head to the large door to your right."_

She looked to her right, and sure enough, there was a large door. She trotted over to it, slightly confused.

This couldnt be a dream, right? You cant feel things in dreams.


End file.
